Everybody's Fool
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Songfic to the tune of Evanescence's Everybody's Fool hence the title . Synopsis in actual fic. Flames will be used to make nacos.


Back-story: This song-fic is Ratigan's feelings towards a certain mouse detective pre and post Changes (another fic which I really need to update), and also describes how Basil and Ratigan switched their roles (hero/villain) over time. I altered the lyrics a bit to fit the scenario, and so it wouldn't seem slashy. Set to the Evanescence song "Everybody's Fool" from Fallen, this fic contains content of a Basil-bashing nature, so any major Basil fans out there who might not like this, you've been warned.

"We are all subject to change at some point in time or another. Humans, mice, animals, everything in or under the world. Some are good, while others are quite the opposite." Jamison Lupin, The Wererat (future fic)

_            Perfect by nature;_

_            Icon of self-indulgence;_

_            Just what I don't need;_

_            More lies about a world that_

Ratigan stalked back and forth in his lair. "Damn that Basil of Baker Street!", he swore, scaring Fidget, who was watching his boss with a look of abject terror on his face. But Ratigan wasn't concerned for the peg-legged bat's feelings at the moment. What was he going to do with Basil? Now that he knew of his existence as lord of the Moustorian underworld, he would have to be more careful, lest Basil discover his lair, and put him down for good. "_Pathetic know-it-all_", he thought. "_What makes **him** so perfect, just because he got such a brilliant start, or the fact that his species happens to be more respected than others? He'll see… **They'll all see**…_"

_            Never should and never can be;_

_            Have you no shame;_

_            Don't you see me;_

_            You know you've got everybody fooled;_

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

_ Look, here he comes now;_

_            Bow down and stare in wonder;_

_            Oh, how we love you;_

_            No flaws when you're pretending;_

Ratigan frowned, glaring at the photo of his arch-foe, which he had placed next to the article reading Detective To Be Knighted By Queen. Yet again, Basil had defeated him, caused one of his greatest schemes ever to fall to pieces, and, to top it all off, humiliated him in front of what was probably most of London. And, now, Basil was to be knighted, along with that idiotic doctor. Once again, Basil got the glory and respect, but what about him? Absolutely nothing. Just another article on how much he was feared and loathed by all. And in the lower corner, no less. They treated Basil like he was so perfect and flawless. But Ratigan knew he was no complete hero. Careless, obsessive, egotistical; sometimes even more like him than he could be. But, one day, Basil would lose his respect among all, and Ratigan would rise in that place.

_            But I know that he;_

_            Never was and never will be;_

_            They don't know how you've tried to kill me;_

_            Yet somehow you've got everybody fooled;_

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

_            Without the mask, where will you hide;_

_            They'll find you lost inside your lie;_

Ratigan turned to the brown-haired girl he would come to know later as his partner, Veeken. Were his ears malfunctioning or something? Did he hear the girl right? "Am I hearing you correctly?", he asked. "You want me to tell _you_ anything and everything _I_ know about the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society, am I correct?", he continued, his face inches from hers, staring into her green eyes.

A moment of silence, then: "Yes."

Ratigan took a deep breath to steady himself. This wasn't easy to tell, considering all he'd been put through, particularly by _Basil_… He started telling his side of the story, of what happened ever since he became a dæmon, how, when he had been finally captured, he was locked in chains, and subjected to the most hideous torture that only an immortal could survive. He recounted how, when the government discovered the cruelty of some of the punishments they devised and cut off their financial support, they hired expendable agents to make up for their loss. Slowly the painful burden, that had been on his mind ever since his memories came back, started to lift. One particular memory came back to him; of him swearing that, one day, he'd have the respect he so rightfully believed he deserved at that time… Perhaps that time had come…

_            They know the truth now;_

_            And just who you are;_

_            And they don't love you anymore;_

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

_            It never was and never will be;_

_            But now they know how you have harmed me;_

_            No longer do you have anybody fooled;_

Ratigan headed down the hillside in the pouring rain, away from the place he and Basil fought, hopefully for the last time. Stepping through the mist were Veeken, Dr. Director, Dawson, and Kim. Stepping forward, Kim smiled, Director saluted, Dawson nodded curtly, and Veeken embraced him. Suddenly, Basil started down the hill, his face ashen. Sitting down, Basil watched the rest gather their wounded, and Drakken piling their dead clones. Ratigan let go of Veeken, walking towards Basil. Basil looked up, his eyes narrowing at Ratigan. "Well?", he asked.

"Well, it's over", Ratigan said, turning back towards the former battlefield. Turning briefly to face Basil, he added "I personally hope that the next time we meet, we're both on the same side."

Basil's eyebrow rose at that comment. "What?"

"Bye-bye, Basil", Ratigan said, walking back towards the battlefield, as if no time had passed after when he left Basil to die in that Rube-styled death trap. He was right that day, long ago. Basil's time of glory was over, and his was just beginning. It just wasn't the way he had been expecting.

_            It never was and never will be;_

_            Those days are gone, like they should be;_

_            Therefore, now you're everybody's fool_

                                                                                    **_The End_**

**__**

Final notes: The time settings were (in order): After Basil has defeated Ratigan the first time (whenever/whatever that was about; speculation approved), after The Great Mouse Detective, KP College: Secret Origins when Ratigan explains about the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society, and at the end (I said it contained spoilers for other fics). As I also said, contained content of a Basil-bashing nature, so don't flame if you don't like. About Ratigan being one of the protagonists/Basil being one of the antagonists for the second half of the fic: There are a lot of fics out there where Ratigan is the villain. If you want one of those, you're welcome to it.


End file.
